living in history
by All4AnimeTDR
Summary: This story follows a girl named Gwen from the 21st century Who gets trapped in Camelot. p.s the Gwen from the tv show merlin never existed. please leave a comment if you liked it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers (if there are any) I've decided to start writing again yay! So here it goes please enjoy.**

The wind was whistling through the trees outside my apartment. I had just made myself a cup of chamomile tea, after my fight over the phone with my mother. It seemed like we've been fighting a lot more lately. The truth is we were never close to begin with, even when I was a little girl. She was always off somewhere with her a new boyfriend. You see my Dad died when I was just a little girl so I don't remember him too much but hey life goes and you deal with it. Then there's me Gwen, who currently rents an apartment in downtown New York City, the big Apple. My life's pretty good right now I just finished university with a degree in Medieval Studies, like that's going to do me much good in the near future.

"Man, this storm is getting worse by the minute, I thought. I had just switched on the T.V. to the history channel it always reminds me of my Dad. There was a documentary on about the Arthurian time, that is my favourite era. I always loved how my Dad had named me after queen Guinevere from the King Arthur legends. He always had an interest in fictional history especially King Arthur.

"BOOM! A roll of thunder sounded from the sky. "Dam," I cursed, the T.V. went all blurry and the picture got distorted. I got up from the couch to try and fix the T.V. I was fumbling with some cables when lightning hit the building. I could feel it go through every metal and electrical objects in the room, including the T.V. cables I was still holding on to. Suddenly I felt a painful surge of electricity go through every part of my body. I couldn't move, all I could do was wait for it to be over. Eventually, my body couldn't take it anymore and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

author's note:

I think I'm just going to finish this story today. ;D

I woke up feeling a little nauseous like I had been riding the subway for too long. I opened my eyes to see a wooden roof, cobblestone wall and a window with a view of old houses. "I must be in a cabin", I thought. "Oh, you're awake, you gave me a big fright." A girl said to me. I hadn't even noticed her until she spoke. She had long red hair much like mine but hers was more of a rosy colour. She had brown eyes and was wearing what looked to be a mid-5th century ball gown. This was getting weirder by the minute. "Are you alright Miss," the girl asked me. "Um ya I think so, but what I want to know is who are you and where the hell am I." I said trying to sound as confident as possible. She responded looking a bit shocked and said, "you are in Camelot, my name is Marian and you do not have to be rude. It is because of my generosity that you are not still laying on the side of the road." I was just about to lose it. "You're generosity! You straight up kidnapped me from my apartment." I don't know what kind of fairy tale your living in because even if Camelot was real it hasn't existed for over 15 hundred years.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

Yay Merlin! ;D

"Merlin, Merlin!" I could hear the Prince calling for me. He had been in an even worse mood since his father had been pressuring him to get married. "Coming Arthur," I yelled from the next room. "What took you so long?" He asked a little annoyed. "I was just washing your good robes for your birthday celebration tomorrow." I replied "what do you want now?" Arthur looked slightly irritated with my tone but continued. "It's not what I want, Merlin it's what I don't want." He said, I looked at him confused. "Oh, my God Merlin do I have to spell everything out for you. I don't want to get married, at least not to the any of these women." He said "and why not Sire?" I commented, already knowing the answer. "It's because these women are boring, their too nice, I want a wife who is different, not from around here, maybe a fiery red head and a woman with character, the Prince explained. "I'm sure that your wife is out there Arthur," I insisted. "Not likely Merlin, if you can find me a wife like that I'll give you the week off." Arthur said in a sarcastic tone. Suddenly I was all ears, "so what you're saying is if I can find you the perfect wife you'll give me a week off. No polishing amour, no cleaning clothes, nothing." I exclaimed. "yes, fine Merlin if you can find me the perfect wife you can have the week off." The Prince said. This should be easy I thought, with the help of a little magic.

Later, that evening I was looking for a spell to find Arthur the perfect wife. Let's see Arthur wants a woman who's different, not from here, has character and a fiery red hair. "Alright, I think I've got it." I closed my eyes and spoke "abepecian seo fremman maedencild!" I yelled, suddenly there was a crash of lightening but nothing else happened. "Why didn't it work I said it perfectly." I exclaimed frustrated, "well I guess I'll have to find her without magic. How hard can it be?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Do i sense romance? ;D

"Look Miss, I don't know where you come from but Camelot is real and we are in it right now." Marian said. "Okay then, let's pretend we are in Camelot. Where are we in Camelot and where is King Arthur?" I said humorously. "Well we are currently in King Uthur Pendragon's castle Prince Arthur's father, and Arthur is currently getting ready for his 25th birthday celebration. That's why I'm here, my father is in close tradingpartner with Uthur." She explained. I was stunned at her story, she had her facts straight. "Well, for the time being I have absolutely no idea what's going on, so hi my name's Gwen nice to meet you Marian.

After about an hour of Marian showing me around the castle and around the village I had wrapped my head around it, sort of. We were just heading back to Marian's room when a man with blond hair almost ran into me. "Hey, watch where you're going." I said. "I'm terribly sorry my lady my name's Arthur." The man said to me. "What Arthur as in Prince Arthur, future King to Camelot." I questioned. "yes, and you are?" he asked "I'm Gwen, short for Guinevere." I responded "Guinevere that's a beautiful name. Where do you come from Gwen I don't recognize your accent?" Arthur stated. "oh, um, I come from America, a faraway land many plane, I mean boat rides away." I lied, "Interesting America," he pondered "I've never heard of it." I tried to think quickly "ya, well it's pretty far. Anyways, I should get going." I started to walk away when he asked me if I was going to his birthday celebration and I said yes.


	5. Chapter 5

;D

Later that evening I was walking around the castle in a dress Marian had loaned me, trying to find the ballroom. I had given up trying to find it myself and was going to ask for help. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the ballroom." I asked a tall brown haired man. "Hello? Did you hear me?" I questioned. "Yes, I'm sorry, I can show you the way, my name's Merlin." I froze "wait the Merlin, the sorcerer? I imagined you looking different." I stated clearly. He looked as pale as a ghost. "You know about my magic?" he asked frantically pulling me into a corner. "Um ya. Doesn't everyone?" I asked. "Magic is band in Camelot. You're not from Camelot, are you?" He questioned. "No of course not." I responded. "I'm not even from this century. I was just minding my own business in my apartment when there was a huge lightning storm and I woke up here." Merlin looked shocked. "So, the spell worked. I brought you here" he said. "Well, you better send me back because I'm not staying." I said bluntly. "Alright Miss?" He questioned "Oh my name is Gwen." I answered. "Alright Miss Gwen I'll find a spell that will send you home, but in the meantime please go to the Prince's party. I'll come get you there when I have it." With that statement, he was off and I had to find the ballroom by myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

I think 6 chapters is enough for this short story. ;D

At the party, it felt like I was at a renaissance fair. Everyone was in fancy clothes. I felt so out of place. Yes, I was wearing a fancy dress but I wasn't supposed to be here. I hope Merlin can find that spell soon. I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard someone talk to me. "Gwen, may I have this dance?" It was Arthur, the Prince was asking me to dance! Holly smokes, well I can't refuse a Prince. "Sure, your Highness." I muttered. "Gwen how are you enjoying your stay in Camelot?" He asked "It's better than I imagined." I replied. "So how would you like to stay here for a while?" Arthur asked. "Oh, I don't know, I think I should go home to America." I replied awkwardly. "Guinevere you're not like any woman I've ever met. Stay here with me." I was so shocked and confused. What should I do? Should I stay here and live with royalty in history or should I go home and live in a one bedroom apartment watching history? "You know what Arthur, I'll stay." Merlin's spell can wait.

thank you so much if you got this far, I really appreciate it. BYE!


End file.
